Nothing Serious
by cmpunkbae18
Summary: Rebecca Livingstone is a not your typical 21 year old. Shes innocent, mature, shy and doesn't have the best confidence. Since she took a new job in New York City, miles away from her home of London, England she is struggling to adjust to her new lifestyle and missing home. After meeting her new friend Joanna she ends up bumping into an intriguing man who happens to be her new boss
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Livingstone is a not your typical 21 year old. Shes innocent, mature, shy and doesn't have the best confidence. Since she took a new job in New York City, miles away from her home of London, England she is struggling to adjust to her new lifestyle and missing home. After meeting her new friend Joanna she ends up bumping into an intriguing man who happens to be her new boss Phil Brooks. She soon realises there is a lot more to him than there seems as they develop a relationship that is an emotional rollercoaster for both of them which contains erotic, dark and sensual acts but Phil does not want anything serious. Can Rebecca deal with being just a bit on the side for Phil? How will it pan out?

_He was my Dom, I was his submissive and I loved him, but it wasn't enough_

Chapter 1 – First date

Today was the day Rebecca Livingstone was making a new career change in her life. After just turning 21 she has just successfully completed a marketing degree and was chosen for a new position as a Marketing Director at a top company in New York City. The only trouble was she had to move all the way from London England. She was really looking forward to it because after many years of studying it was time for her to sink her teeth into a successful well paid job and to be able to do the job she always dreamed of. Rebecca was very petite about 5'3 in height and very slim toned. She had dark brown long straight hair and piercing sea blue eyes that stood out like no other. She had flawless olive skin, many girls envied Rebecca because of her natural beauty but she never really though much of herself considering she was a bit of a nerd at school who didn't get much attention off men. That was until she met her sweetheart Dave at college, they dated for 3 years and were going to move in with each other after college until she found him fucking her best friend, well ex best friend Lacey. This caused Rebecca's trust in men to falter and she didn't think she could be with anyone else anytime soon.

Rebecca

As I glanced over at my alarm I realised it was time to get up for my first day at my new job. I was trembling with nerves that I felt like I was going to vomit any minute. As I stepped out of my warm comfy bed I headed towards the shower. I removed my green day t shirt I had slept in and threw it in the washing basket. I then stood under the sower and let the hot water engulf me as I thought about how my day was going to go. Oh this felt good but I couldn't stay here all day even if I wanted to. I quickly washed my hair and my body to make sure I was refreshed and ready the start my day. I had decided to wear my hair in a loose bun to look more professional and I also decided to wear a black pencil skirt to define my curves. I also added a white fitted blouse so I didn't look frumpy. I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognise myself I looked professional and I felt confident that today was going to be my day..Well I hoped.

After breakfast I left my apartment and got into my car I made sure I had the address of the place and was on my way. After about 15 minutes I arrived at my destination. As I got out of my car I straightened myself to make sure I looked presentable and started to walk towards the moving doors. The nerves in my stomach were getting worse as I approached the lift to take me to the top floor where I would be meeting my new boss Phil Brooks the CEO of Brooks LTD. Come on Rebecca you can do this I thought to myself, it wasn't because I was starting a new job as such my new friend Joanna was a secretary in the company and she told me that Phil could be a bit of a hard ass and very hard to initiate conversation with but I would not let that ruin my day I was going to be as polite as possible even If it killed me. The lift had arrived at the floor I had to meet Phil at and I made my way over to the receptionist, she was a pretty girl about 5'6, long blonde bleach Barbie hair and massive breasts which were practically popping out of her blouse. My bee stings couldn't compete with that I giggled to myself

"Hello Miss Livingstone, pleased to meet you I am Laurel Smith. I am Mr Brooks personal assistant." She shook my hand to greet me "If I could ask you to take a seat just over there while Mr Brooks takes care of a personal matter. He shall be right with you" she smiled apologetically

"Nice to meet you Lauren, But please call me Rebecca" I smiled sincerely "That will not be a problem, thank you for your help" I then walked towards the chair next to the reception and sat down and took out my iPhone. I had a text off my mother and of course Joanna.

Joanna – Hey baby g, hope your first day goes well, text me when you are on your lunch and we can meet for dinner. Love you x

I thought I would reply to her as I was waiting.

Rebecca – Hey, thanks babe will call you on my lunch just waiting for big boss man, meet you in catering later? And maybe a few drinks tonight?x

As I put my phone away I noticed a tall figure standing in front of me scorning at me. Wow he was gorgeous. He was very toned and through his white shirt I could see he was covered in tattoo's, I loved that in man. He had his brown hair slicked back and his emerald green eyes pierced mine as our gaze lingered, I couldn't help but notice he had his lip pierced too I wasn't normally into men with piercings but fuck that looked hot. It was Phil and he did not look happy. It wasn't until I caught eye contact with him that I noticed his empty and angry eyes. Before I could say anything he suddenly spoke.

"So you must be Rebecca?, Not making a very good impression with your phone are you" he tried to look serious but let out a little smirk. " I'm Phil Brooks, CEO of Brooks LTD. Shall we get you started?" he put out his hand and I kindly took it.

"Yes Mr Brooks that would be good" I replied as he shrugged out of my grasp and lead me into his office

The first few hours starting my job dragged, I had to get used to all the duties I would be carrying out day to day and also if Phil needed any of my colleagues I had to go fetch them. That part I was not looking forward to. Phil wasn't as bad as I thought however sure he was a bit blunt but once I was settled he was pretty genuine. Why the fuck did Joanna make me think otherwise.

"Mr Brooks would it be okay if I take my lunch now?" I asked politely

He turned to me coldly and replied "Do what you want I don't care"

"Thank you Sir" I replied as I gathered my things to walk out the oak doors not believing how he reacted

"Oh and Rebecca, make sure you are back on time I do not like my patience to be tested and I certainly do not like to be kept waiting" he seethed

"Yes Sir I will be don't worry" I replied now I am starting to see what Joanna meant

As I walked down to catering I felt my phone start to buzz. It was Joanna she text me telling me where she was and I eagerly walked to find her. As I walked in I saw her sat at a table with her boyfriend John Cena, her and John had been dating for a while and they made a good couple. John was really good looking but just not my type I found him too muscly for my liking and it made me think he wouldn't be very well endowed down below if you get my drift? Not that Joanna ever complained so it mustn't be true.

"Hello my new working girl! How was your first few hours?" Jonna exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Girl, They have dragged and I thought you were bluffing about Phil before but now I realise you were right. He is a moody bastard" I laughed and turned my attention to John "Hey John, You doing okay?" He also pulled me in for a hug

"Hey Becks, long time no see, things are good what about you? Feeling worn out with Phil yet" he chuckled

"No it isn't too bad, just not used to it I guess" I smiled

"Me and John were talking and we were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight? John's friend Randy is coming so we thought we could introduce you two?" Joanna asked

I groaned "Oh Jo, why do you always have to set me up with this shit"

I hated when she did this she always tries to set me up and when she did they were always absolutely assholes who would rather talk about themselves and how big their package was.

"Babe it will be fun, I think you need some male attention after that bastard Dave." She gritted her teeth at the mention of his name.

Shock she was referring to Dave my ex boyfriend who I was going to move in with till I found him in bed with my best friend who he had been fucking for 5 months apparently I didn't satisfy his needs enough even though he only used to last 3 minutes.

"Okay fine" I shrugged "You owe me for this and if he is a dick like the rest then I am not doing this again"

"Of course girl. So I will see you at 7?" she pleaded

"Yeah you will." I checked the time "Well you guys I better get back to Phill I don't want to piss him off on the first day, laters" I waved goodbye to John and Joanna and went back to work for the rest of the day

Randy

As I entered the canteen I walked over to catering to get a bottle of water where I saw my good friend John and his girlfriend Joanna.

"Hey man over here" John waved as I collected my bottle of water and made my way over to them

"Hey Randy! How you doing" Joanna smiled cheerfully. Joanna was a nice girl, not a bitch like Johns ex Nikki. She was really down to earth and such a laugh. I really thought her and John were a good couple.

"I'm good thanks girl," I smiled back

"So man are you still coming with us tonight? Jo is bringing a friend so you don't feel like you are third wheeling" John looked at me as he asked

"Oh I wouldn't mind third wheeling instead of going on a date, but sure I will be there" I replied "As long as she isn't a douchebag I'm cool"

"Oi she's my best friend, and I happen to think you and her will get along well" Joanna snapped.

"Ok ok I was just joking Jo, Don't get your knickers in a twist, You need to get laid" I joked

"Says you you've slept with most of the office so you haven't got anyone to fuck" she chuckled

"Well you know try before you buy" I replied

"I better go get ready for my meeting my honeys, look after my man while I gone please Randal" she asked

"Of course I will" I replied sarcastically

She kissed John goodbye on the lips and then headed for the board room

"So what's this chick like?" I asked intrigued to find out who I would be spending my evening with

"She's cool, she's called Rebecca and she's pretty cute" John replied "If I wasn't with Jo I would totally hit that if you know what I'm saying" he winked at me

"You know me I don't do one night stands" I sighed

"She isn't one night stand material Rand, I'm just saying she has a lot of potential" he scolded

Me and John chatted for another half hour and enjoyed our lunch as we talked about tonight and how we would handle it.

As I headed towards my office to carry on with my work I began to wonder if this date would be worth it. I mean I'm not exactly known as the guy who settled down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Date night

Rebecca

As I dried my hair after a relaxing bath I began to think. So tonight I was being made to go on a date with Joanna, her boyfriend John and this guy Randy. I hadn't been told much about other than he was a handsome guy who was very opinionated and cocky. I decided to let my dark brown hair hang in loose curls and made sure I wore minimal makeup as less is more, I also decided to finish with some red lipstick. I didn't know whether to go casual or what not but I decided to wear a pair of tartan jeans and a black off the shoulder top with long sleeves. I sprayed myself with Paco Rabanne Lady Million, I looked good to be honest the best I had looked in years I couldn't even recognise myself. I put on my black heels and waited for my cab to come I was now very nervous.

A I stepped out of the cab and walked into the bar called Jimmys I was greeted immediately by Joanna throwing her arms around me and telling me how beautiful I looked. I loved her she always told me if I looked good or like shit that's what friends are for I guess. After Joanna was finished bear hugging me, John made his way over to say hello by kissing my cheek and saying how glad he was I could make it. John looked very attractive tonight to be honest, he was wearing a white shirt which clung to his muscles and light blue denim jeans. He always towered over me though with him being 6'3 and me only being little. After I pulled out of Johns grasp I immedietly caught the attention of his friend Randy and wow he was gorgeous. He was very toned and covered in tattoo's just like Phil. He had very short brown hair which was almost none existent and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be Rebecca" he smiled cheekily and kissed my hand, what a gentlemen.

"Hello, Yes I am, you must be Randall" I smiled

"Call me Randy" he chuckled

"It lovely to meet you anyways..Randy" I blushed as his lips left my hand.

"So how are you? Long day?" he asked

"Im good thanks and yeah very long day" I exclaimed "I just started my new job as a Marketing Director and im working for Mr Brooks"

"Oh Phil" he chuckled "He's an ass don't get too worked up over him he means well"

"Yeah I found him to be quite cold towards me I guess it will take time to get used to me" I replied

"Yeah don't count on it" he shrugged "You're looking very beautiful tonight if I may say so Rebecca"

I blushed when he said that and replied "Well thank you Randy, You don't scrub off too bad yourself" He winked at me and I instantly felt my stomach drop, wow what a perfect face he has and he's so genuine too.

After a while of getting to know Randy and enjoying his company we had a few more drinks and that's when the music started and Iggy Azalea – Work was blasting through the speakers. Jo started doing her famous twerking and that's when I knew she was in Brie Mode like on total divas. As her and John were dancing away Eve – Tambourine came on and that's when Randy turned to me and asked me if I wanted to dance and I accepted. As we made our way to the dancefloor Jo and John were wolf whistling which made Randy and I blush. We started off dancing slow and dancing silly and then when the chorus kicked in Randy came behind me and put his arms around my waist and in tune with the music started to grind against my bottom half. After we got in a rhythm I then started to sway my hips from side to side gently pushing myself against him. I could tell her like that as he gasped when I did it and grinded against me harder. I then turned to face him and we danced closer together never taking our gaze away from each other, he was coming closing to my face as our lips were inches apart. I wanted this I really did. As our lips gently pressed together I could feel the cold metal of his lip piercing and it felt good , his hand moved from my hip to the back of my head to let our kiss linger. I then opened my mouth ever o slowly so his tongue could enter my mouth and it was the best kiss I have had in a long time. As we pulled apart we both smiled at each other

"That was amazing" he whispered in my ear as I felt his warm breath making me shiver with excitement and his gaze never leaving mine "Can I see you again? Just me and you"

"I agree, and of course you can" I giggled as I turned to John and Jo who were practically dry humping in the middle of the bar

"Yeah cool, how about I take you home? I've been drinking water all night" he shrugged

"Sure that would be nice" I nodded "Let me just get my bag and coat"

Jo had now let go of John and was now coming towards me screaming how much she loved me and how I was her best friend in the whole world. Typical drunk I thought to myself. Me and Randy said goodbye to Jo and John and headed to his car. He was such a gentleman letting me in before himself it pulled at my heart strings. Before long he was outside my apartment and walking me to my front door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said "I wasn't expecting it but I had a really nice time with you Rebecca. Would you like to go out for dinner on Friday if you are free?" he twitched nervously waiting for my answer

"Friday sounds good, how about you pick me up at 8?" I smirked

"It's a date" he blushed as he began to lower himself to my lips and the next minute we were in a passionate embrace, our tongues colliding and deepening the kiss. I just wanted him right then and there until Randy pulled away.

"I better leave before we do something we regret" he sighed as he began to walk away "Goodnight Rebecca"

"Randy wait" I shouted "Here it's my number you might need it in case you want to call me" I winked at him as I walked away and shut the door. That was the best date I have had in a while.

I removed my makeup and got into my pajamas as I thought about how well the date went and how I wanted to see him again until my phone buzzed. I smiled as I glanced down at the number It was Randy

Randy – Thank you again for a wonderful night beautiful, cant wait to see you Friday. Sweet dreams x

I smiled and blushed to myself as I replied.

Rebecca – Thank you to you too, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Goodnight xx

Phil (MATURE CONTENT)

_She walked over to me in red satin underwear as I lay back on my bed, her dark brown hair falling just below her perky breasts "I know you want me Phil, I can tell by the way you look at me" she moaned as her hands were feeling all of her body starting with her breasts and then down to her sweet mound. "Please be a man and take me now" she cried as she began to move her underwear down her short slim legs and began walking towards me. I gently pulled her down so she was beneath me and began kissing her neck, swirling my tongue against her ear lobe as she moaned into me. I then began to move down her body showering her with delicate kisses. My fingers tweaked at her tiny erect nipples as my other hand played with her nub. I then took her breast into my mouth and began to lick and suck till she was begging for me. "Fuck me" she screamed as I began to kiss my way down her body dipping my tongue into her belly button as I continued my torture. I then lifted her legs over my shoulder, my hands holding her legs in place as I began to kiss her inner thigh moving toward her wet core. I gently flicked her clit with my tongue and she cried out in pleasure. I started off slow tasting her and savouring her as she clinged to the bed sheets. I started to move my tongue faster licking and sucking her wet core until I began to feel her legs shake. She was coming and it was an exquisite sight to watch it made my buldge and throb wanting to take her then and there. After her come down from her climax I then licked up her core one last time causing her to shiver as I lapped up the juices she had created. I then positioned myself at her hot entrance ready to fuck her, fuck her nice and hard when I heard the familiar sound of an alarm clock…._

It was then I realised as I opened my eyes I was alone in my bed and it was my alarm setting off. Great timing I thought to myself as I looked down and saw I had the biggest erection. FUCK what is this girl doing to me I thought as I rubbed my eyes with my hands to fully awake myself. I put on my running gear and decided to go clear my head as I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Just us two

Rebecca

It's Friday which means it's my date with Randy tonight and I am really looking forward to it. We have been texting a lot when he has been travelling to different shows and on the road. He calls me before he goes to bed to say goodnight which I think is kind of sweet, my ex boyfriend Dave never did anything like that he wasn't really affectionate, sometimes I wonder why I agreed to move in with him as we are the total opposites I guess I was just young and naïve. As I got dressed for work I saw I had 4 messages. One from Joanna, Two from Randy and 1 from Mum as usual, I opened Randy's first and smirked at his messages.

R – TGIF, although Im a bit nervous about taking this beautiful lady for dinner tonight x

R – How cheesy was that! FUCK I actually cringed

I decided to send a quirky reply to assure him I wasn't freaked out

Rebecca – Oh who's the lucky lady you massive cheeseball ;-) xx

After a few minutes I had a reply

R – she's called Rebecca, dunno if you know her but shes mighty fine x

Rebecca – oh you loser haha, cant wait for dinner, hope you don't mind im not a salad type of girl xx

R – that's what I like, a woman who doesn't order just a crouton and has a sip of fucking water. Fuck yeah x

I giggled to myself as I began to leave for work, speaking of work Phil has been very off the past few days like he was avoiding me or whatever. I got on with it though as it is probably just the way that he is but he keeps staring at me and it's quite distracting fuck knows what is up with him.

As I walked into work I greeted Laurel, shock she was wearing something that showed off her tits and legs. She seems a nice girl though but she is very ditsy. I don't even want to imagine how she got the job. She kind of let it slip that she had been sleeping with Paul Levesque the other day which was kind of out of the blue and I thought he was married the last time I checked. Whatever most men think with their dicks. I reached my desk and pulled out my phone quickly and replied to Eve as I heard th doors click open and it wasn't who I was expecting. It was the alpha male himself Paul Levesque looking pretty fine in a grey suit with a black tie. He was definitely attractive I thought to myself. His cold eyes piercing me with venom as he glared over at me. He cleared his throat and snapped me out of my day dreaming.

"Are you Rebecca?" he snarled

"Yes I am, how could I help you?" I replied

"Phil isn't in today he is having a day with the children. So I am in charge of you today, we need to go into the city to a conference I thought it would be good for you to get a taste of what goes on in the business instead of sitting in a cooped up office?" he smirked

"That would be good Mr Levesque, although I have so many duties to do today" I sighed

"Don't worry, Laurel will sort it. We have a car waiting outside so grab your things and hurry up please" he requested

I did as he asked and collected all of my things. I was going to a business conference that Brooks LTD was holding this was so exciting now I was going to find out how it really works and what they have done to market themselves. I had to text Randy and let him know what was going on.

As I got into the car Paul decided to start a conversation with me.

"So much planned for this evening?" he asked

"I'm going on a date tonight with a guy I met, he is good friends with my best friend Joanna" I replied

"Oh is he nice?" he asked now intrigued

"He is indeed, its early days yet" I replied worried "Randy is a lovely man"

"Randy Orton?" He shouted "You do know what RKO stands for don't you" he was now laughing and it made me feel uneasy

"No Paul I don't." I snapped

"Never mind, he gets plenty of pussy don't think you will get anywhere serious with him. He will fuck and chuck you" he snarled

"What like you do to most women?" I snapped back

"Fuck you, I am happily married thank you" he growled

"Oh yeah that's what Laurel said" I muttered

"What the fuck did you say?" he seethed

"Nothing." I said

"That's what I thought. Keep your fucking mouth shut" he glared

"or what" I challenged I might be small but I can be quite feisty

"I will make sure you will never work within the company again" he snarled "Just take my advice don't fuck on the first date"

I couldn't wait for this car ride to be over it was really starting to piss me off how much of a arrogant prick this guy was.

The business conference was really interesting I made sure I sat as far away from Randy that I could because he really annoyed me. He tried to talk to me when we were having our lunch too and it really bothered me this guy must be used to getting his own way constantly. When the conference was finished Randy asked the driver to take me home as there was no point going back to work I just hope he didn't try talk to me again..spoke too soon.

"Look Rebecca, I am sorry for snapping it's just you don't understand what happened between me and Laurel. I love my wife and daughters and I wouldn't want to hurt them they mean everything to me" he pleaded "I genuinely mean It I am really sorry I just don't have a very good temper"

I actually felt bad now "Paul it's okay, I mean it wasn't very nice but I can understand you don't want to break your family up. Just make sure Laurel knows that I don't want her getting hurt." I sighed

"I will make sure don't worry. I hope we can start over and maybe become friends?" he asked putting his hand out for me to shake it

I felt a bit uneasy but I would rather be on his good side "Okay then Friends we are" I accepted his hand and shook it gently

"Randy is a lucky guy by the way, I hope it goes well" he nodded as I left the car

"Thank you, goodnight Paul" I replied

I headed up to the shower so I could get myself ready for tonight nothing was stopping me from enjoying my night with Randy. It would also be the last time I saw him for 3 weeks so I wanted to make the most of it.

After my shower I dried my hair and styled it with loose curls like I did the night I met him and I decided to wear a long sleeved black dress with a red belt and red stilettos. I hope he would like this. I made sure all my makeup was immaculate and poured myself a class of pinot gregio to calm my nerves. Before long I heard a knock at my door and knew it must have been him. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Randy with a bouquet of red and white roses with a cheeky smile on his face I felt butterflies when I saw him. I couldn't help but blush this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Evening beautiful, I hope this isn't too cheesy" he winked at me as he handed me the flowers

"Randy they are beautiful, I will just put them in a vase make yourself comfortable" I said cheerfully

After I had put the flowers in a vase me and Randy left my apartment and headed to Sushi Azabu the Japanese restaurant. It was beautiful inside and it was a good thing we both loved sushi. As we took our reserved seats we both smiled at each other

"I really appreciate this Randy it's a wonderful place" I smiled

"I haven't been out on a date for a long time so I had to ask John where to take you" he flushed "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Rebecca?"

"Thank you Randy, you scrub up well yourself" I winked

We ordered our starters when the waiter approached us and I chose the prawn cocktail and Randy chose the garlic mushrooms. I had a glass of champagne and Randy had a water as always. We ended up talking the night away and I haven't felt such a connection with someone for a while. We had the same interests and hobbies and just generally clicked. As the night was coming to an end we decided the head back to my place for a coffee and a chat. We ended up chatting for a long time about family history and what we thought about marriage and children. In the next breath I was straddling him and we were kissing each other deeply and passionately it felt amazing.

Randy pulled away and asked "Look are you sure you want to move to the next step I mean its our second date I don't want you to think I used you or anything. I really like you Rebecca and I don't want to rush things."

"I really like you too Randy and if you aren't comfortable we don't have to go all the way" I said seductively as I took his hand and lead him to the bedroom

(Mature Content)

Randy was kissing me pretty fierce now and cupped my ass cheeks with his strong long fingers. My need was becoming more now and I knew I should probably please him before it really began. I moved my legs down to the floor and he pushed me down on my shoulders signalling the my time to get on my knees was now. I fell to my knees and gazed up at him as I kept eye to eye contact with him the entire time he was freeing his erection from his trousers. With one hand I started to stroke his thick cock and judging by his reaction I was doing it the way he liked it. My other hand was busy lightly squeezing his balls. The entire time I continued to kiss and lick the head of his shaft making sure my tongue light teased him. His reactions were signalling that he was on the edge and ready to shove himself deep inside my mouth. As I let him do this I lightly began to suck as he grabbed a fistful of my hair I moved my tongue in sharp circular motions causing him to moan loud. I began to pick up the pace and felt a familiar eruption in my mouth as he moaned deeply as he seed poured into the back of my throat. He picked me up and gently laid me on the bed where we would not be disturbed. He lifted my dress over my head so I was just in my underwear and he began to kiss from my neck to my chest. He removed my bra and began to torture my nipples as I gyrated my hips against him. Fuck this felt so good. He then took one of my nipples in his mouth and began to suck as I cried out in pleasure squirming beneath him. he continued to tease me for a while longer and then removed my panties. He then proceeded to trace kisses down my body and dipped his tongue into my navel which sent shivers up my spine. A short moment later he was devouring me with his skilled tongue, he was moving his pointed tongue back and forth across my nub teasing me and making me cry out with pleasure. "Mmm you taste so good Rebecca, so sweet" he groaned. He generally started to suck on my nub as I writhed beneath him begging him to make me cum, "Please Randy, I'm nearly there" I moaned loudly. My legs started to shake uncontrollably and I had a mind blowing orgasm which left me panting and worn out. Next thing I knew Randy was still between my legs and started to lick my nub again slowly driving me into another frenzy. I was going to be having multiple orgasms in a minute" I cried out his name loudly telling him to go faster until I was driven into another climax my muscles clenching and convulsing once more. We hadn't even had sex and I had two mind blowing orgasms.

We lay for a good 10 minutes after doing foreplay and the next minute I was pulled into Randy's arms as he cuddled me from behind, I heard him sigh and say

"No regrets?" he asked. I smiled groggily "None at all babe, that was amazing even if it wasn't all the way" I kissed his lips gently and snuggled into him as we both fell asleep in a passionate embrace after furthering our relationship to the next level even if it wasn't all the way.

REVIEW PLEASE :) I WOULD LOVE YOUR OPINIONS THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. THANK YOU AGAIN xxx


	4. Chapter 4

As I awoke from my deep sleep it took me a while to realise where I was and who was sleeping soundly next to me, his legs entwined with mine and his strong arms wrapped gently around my waist. I had the best night with Randy and I couldn't believe how it turned out in the end. The sexual chemistry, his touch, the way he pleasured me with his fingers and beautifully experienced tongue. I gasped at the thought of the night before all over again I was in a daze and I didn't want to wake up from it. I suddenly felt Phil stir next to me and I quickly shut my eyes so he thought I was still asleep. I felt him stroking my hair as he kissed my bare back gently. _You are so beautiful and you don't even know it_I heard him whisper as he gently stroked my waist making me giggle.

"Oh so you are awake" he chuckled "Is somebody ticklish"

"Yes I'm awake and no whatever gave you that idea" I smirked as I turned to face him his piercing green eyes connecting with mine

"Really, so what if I did this" he gently tickled my ribs and I burst out laughing, as he tickled me more I started screaming begging him to stop this torture

"Randy… Stop…Please" I cried laughing

"What you want me to do it more? Okay baby your wish I my command" he chuckled

He began to tickle me without stopping making me gasp for breath and laugh so much, eventually he stopped and turned to me and said

"Jeez I wish you made this much noise last night, Then again you weren't exactly quiet"

"Well you knew what buttons to press Randall" I winked

"Round 2?" he begged as I felt his erection press against my thigh

"Hmmm actually I was thinking about taking a shower, then we could go get breakfast" I shouted as I got out of his grip and headed towards the bathroom "Oh and Phil, you might want to use your hand for your morning wood you know" I giggled as I saw his face, he was pouting and coming towards me, I squealed and quickly shut the bathroom door locking it behind me.

When I was finished in the shower I smelt an extravagant scent coming from the kitchen, I slowly headed towards it and saw Randy standing over the stove in nothing but his boxers cooking us a bacon and cheese omelette. It smelt exquisite and I quickly strode over to him and wrapped my arms around his beautiful waist and pressed my lips to his back.

"You didn't have to do this you know, we could've went out" I stuttered

"Why waste money on food that probably tastes like cardboard when you have a half naked man willing to cook for you then eat you later?" he chuckled

When he said that I felt a twinge in my nether regions imagining him devouring me like he did the night before. Fuck he was so sexy. He turned to me to get my reply

"I would love to, but I am meeting Jo today and you have a flight to catch" I frowned

"I wish I could stay with you. I hate travelling so much. Most of all I think I will hate not seeing you when I can" he said as he looked down to his feet

"I will miss seeing you every day too" I agreed as I softly lifted his head and crashed my lips against his. His cold lip piercing brushing against my lips as we deepened the kiss. Our tongues thrashing against each other as I felt him grip my ass and lift me so I could wrap my legs around him. I loved this, I loved being with Randy.

After breakfast Rndy decided to go shower and get ready so he could go home and pack as he had a flight to catch. I quickly cleaned up the dishes and began to get ready myself because I was meeting Jo soon. I decided to put on my red lace panties with a matching red bra and some black leggings with a checkered red shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on my white converse as they were comfy. Phil entered the room in just a towel and came up behind me as I was putting my jewellery on.

"You look breath taking as usual Rebecca" he whispered as his lips pressed against my neck

I blushed "Well thank you, but you better get some clothes on before I rip all of mine off"

I gently pushed him back and brought him closer to me and whispered "And we wouldnt want you to miss your flight would we" as my hand brushed past his erection as I walked out of the room leaving him startled. I swear being around this man was turning me into a nymphomaniac.

When it was time for Randy to go he gently held me in his arms and promised to call me when he got there and that he would see me in 3 weeks. I didn't want him to leave but I didn't have any choice. I quickly gave him a goodbye kiss and waved him off as he got into his car.

_Later that day_

As I walked into Starbucks I was quickly greeted by Jo with a hug and before I knew it she was grilling me about the night before shock.

"So how was it? Did you fuck? Was he big?" she squealed

"Calm down Jo, we are in public. No we didn't have sex but he is big" I blushed

"You totally gave him a blowjob didn't you?" she laughed "Well well not so innocent are you becky"

"Don't call me Becky!" I snapped "Well we might have had a fumble but he didn't want to go all the way and I'm glad we didn't."

"Sorry girl!, that's pretty cute though you guys are taking it slow" she added "Was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me Thursday?"

"What about John?" I quizzed

"He is going with Phil, he wanted boys night" she rolled her eyes

"Phil Brooks? My Boss? Oh he is a dickhead" I seethed

"Well you seem to have made a impression on him too. Hes been asking John about you and he wanted to know if John had your number" she added

"Ew no thanks. He is a rude, arrogant, selfish pig and I would rather swallow razor blades then talk to him" I snapped

"Good job we didn't give him your number then" she laughed "So you are coming with me yeah? You need to get a elegant dress"

"Yeah I will go, Well why don't we go shopping now?" I smiled

"Well why not, let's go you know I can't resist shopping" she cheered

Me and Jo ended up having a good day in the end and I found an outfit this party which I hope Randy would be attending. I checked my phone once more and still had no message from him. I wonder If he was okay he would've arrived in Boston 2 hours ago. I pulled out my phone and gave him a call but there was no answer maybe he was just busy.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks have went by and I haven't heard anything from Randy, I understand that he has been busy working but a text to let me know he is okay doesn't take up much time. I have been stuck with Phil for the past 2 weeks at work he is being very nice to me for some reason. Although he has been showing me the ropes a lot and he covered for me when I almost got in trouble for not handing in documents that held vital information. The party Jo invited me to was tomorrow and she had booked us in to get our hair and makeup done before so me and Phil were going to fly on his private Jet tonight. As we sat on the cream leather seats opposite each other I noticed Phil staring at me out of the corner of my eye. What was his problem? I quickly turned to him to catch him in the act but he quickly turned away.

"Have I got something on my face?" I asked

"No why?" he asked confused

"Well you keep fucking looking at me so I was wondering if I had a huge spot or something" I snapped

"I was just admiring your natural beauty" he winked

"Oh fuck off Phil" I laughed "I don't believe anything you say"

"Don't take a compliment then babe" he sniggered

"Ssssh you!" I said as our eyes locked together, his emerald green eyes searching mine and for once instead of coldness I swear I could see lust in his stare, I quickly looked away. I couldn't do that I was sort of with Randy and Phil was my boss. There was an awkward silence before Phil spoke again

"Are you looking forward to this party? I'm sure you are as I know Randy will be there" he asked

"Yeah I am looking forward to it, I haven't heard from him for 2 weeks though" I sighed

"Oh really? That's strange." He shrugged and then put his hand on my leg which made me jump "If he doesn't realise what he has right in front of him then he is deluded, you are beautiful"

I blushed and moved his hand off my leg "Thank you Phil, I hope he does I really liked him, I am glad me and you can finally be friends after that rough start"

"Yeah of course, again I am sorry about that I thought you were just another stuck up know it all bitch" he winked "But you proved me wrong..very wrong"

"Are you flirting with me Mr Brooks" I smirked

"You wish" he scoffed

"Oh here comes asshole Phil" I slapped his arm as I said this and he grabbed my wrist and inched his face closer to mine. His lips inches away from mine and all I wanted to do was kiss him, this was wrong he was my boss.

"Would you like it if I was an asshole?" he brushed his lips against mine "Would it turn you on" his had was now caressing my face when suddenly we were interrupted

_Hello passengers this your captain speaking, we are ready to land so please buckle up your seatbelts and we shall arrive in just over 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with us_

We suddenly realise what we were doing and moved away from each other. None of us uttering a word till we landed at the airport and collected our luggage.

"Rebecca, there will be a car waiting outside for you to take you to the Hilton hotel, there is a suite already paid for that I would like you to have. Don't have any after parties and I shall see you tomorrow night" Phil smiled as if nothing had just happened what the hell

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate it. See you tomorrow" I smiled back just to be polite and quickly walked to the entrance where I saw the black car waiting for me. The Hilton hotel? A suite? Wow I really was starting to love the perks of my job

When I entered my suite I was astonished to see how beautiful it was, I had never been somewhere so perfect. The suite had two bedrooms and both of the beds were king-sized, a spacious elegant living room with a 42 inch plasma TV, free Wi-Fi and video games to play. Wow Randy would be in his element I giggled to myself. When I walked into the bathroom I felt my heart drop, the bath was huge and could fit about 4 people in it. It was so luxurious with candles all around it and a TV in front of it. So this is how celebrities live huh?. I decided to have a relaxing bath and stayed in there for a good hour enjoying all of the relaxing sensations and calmness. This was me time and I was going to forget about everything for tonight. When I exited the bathroom I saw on my phone that I had a text message from Phil.

_P - You hungry? Fancy going downstairs to eat?_

_Rebecca – I am pretty hungry but I think I will just order room service. You are welcome to join me?_

_P – Which suite you in? will be round in 5 minutes_

_Rebecca – Suite 3, Top floor. See you soon_

After a while I heard a silent knock on the door and went to go answer it, it was Phil of course and he looked hot tonight. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt which had a few buttons undone showing his exquisite chest and light blue jeans with black shoes. He did look pretty good now I could see why girls always went wild over. After I had stopped perving on him I saw him smirking at me as if he knew what I was doing.

"Like what you see" he sniggered

"Ha get over yourself, You are too cocky for me" I laughed

At first I thought I saw him frown but then he gave me a small smile.

"You think I am cocky?" he asked shocked

"Just a little bit, Anyways why you standing at the door come in" I ushered him inside.

"You haven't done to bad Becs, Quite a shabby suite for an newbie" he chuckled

"Well I didn't pay for it did I, I wasn't expecting it to be this luxurious. I am really grateful Phil thank you" I smiled at him a full grin and he smiled at me back

"So how about we have a drink I brought some wine" he said

"Sure why not, I do not want to get wasted though" I laughed

We ended up chatting about things that we didn't know we had in common. He told me bits about his childhood and Now it made sense why he was avoiding me, he hated women. We opened another bottle of wine and talked about past relationships until we saw the time that read 3:11 am.

"Shit I better get going if you want to wake up at a decent time tomorrow." He sighed

"Yeah It is getting late" I walked Phil to the door "Phil" I hugged him and he stilled. Then I felt his arm go around my waist and he tightened his hold on me before letting go

"No thank you Rebecca, it was good to talk to someone. Randy is lucky" he blushed he gently wrapped his hand around my waist and brought me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine and it was a soft yet passionate kiss. I should have stopped it but I didn't want to I was enjoying it. I slowly parted my lips and Phil let his tongue invade my mouth and the kiss grew hotter and more passionate. I pulled away from him and said

"Wow that was nice" I blushed "I need to go to bed Phil, goodnight"

"Sorry Rebecca I have been wanting to do it for a while, Goodnight see you tomorrow" he sighed as he walked away and down the hall to his room. I closed the door and went to get in my king-size bed waiting for what the next day had planned for me.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ITS REALLY APPRECIATED. I AM GOING TO GIVE EVERYONE A BIT OF A SHOCK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK REBECCA SHOULD DO? RANDY OR PUNK? LET ME KNOW! X


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Party

After me and Jo had our gym session together we decided to go down to Subway and get a salad before we had to start getting ready for tonight. I was dreading talking to her because I still hadn't told her about me and Phil kissing the night before. As we got our food we sat down and began talking

"So girl, what you been doing with yourself?" Eve asked smiling

"Nothing really, same old" I giggled

she laughed "Any news on Randy? He will be there tonight."

"Nope not in two weeks, has he said anything to John about me?" I looked at her when I asked pleading for the right answer.

"John tried to bring you up..Randy said he didn't want to talk about that right now. As if he was confused on what to do" she sighed

"Well he could of at least let me fucking know" I seethed "Anyways I spent time with Phil last night so fuck Randy" I quickly covered my mouth when I realised what I said. Eve glared at me shocked.

"You did what" she shouted "Becs are you stupid that guy is your boss?"

"I know I thought that but it just felt so right Jo" I replied

"What happened between you two?" she raised her eyebrow at me

"Just a kiss…It felt so nice though. Very very nice" I bit my lip ad began to think about how he kissed me with such passion and intensity

"Um Becs, can you not get wet in the middle of subway" she snorted

"Why are you so crude Jo" I giggled

"What are you going to do if you see Phil tonight" she asked

I thought to myself for a moment. "I am going to talk to him obviously but I must play mean" I smirked

Later that evening

After me and Jo made had gotten our hair and makeup done it was time for us to start putting our dresses on. Jo decided to have her hair in loose curls with a quiff at the front. She opted for the smoky eye look with a bit of bronzer and she looked absolutely flawless before she even put the dress on, she was a very beautiful woman. Her dress was strapless and metallic gold with sequins all over the fabric which made it sparkle. She wore gold high heels and a matching clutch bag so they all went together to make the perfect outfit.

"Wow Jo you look amazing" I cried

"Thank honey" she smiled "I cant wait to see you in your dress, hurry and put it on"

My dark brown locks were styled into a twisted half up, half down hairstyle with curls; I looked good I had to admit. I made sure that the makeup artist enhanced my features to match my dress and we decided to keep my eye shadow a neutral grey colour, not too dark just right. I had the tiniest bit of eyeliner on to make my eyes seem larger and some mascara to make my eyelashes look exceptionally long. The dress I was wearing was a sheer pure white Michael Costello dress, Christian Louboutin shoes and Lorraine Schwartz jewellery..I felt like a million dollars. After I had put the dress on in my bedroom I silently made way into the lounge where Eve was sitting. As she turned around to look at me she gaped at me.

"Wow, Rebecca you look beautiful" she smiled "Honestly you look stunning"

"Thanks babe, I kind of feel it tonight" I blushed

"Randy doesn't know what he is missing I tell you" she sighed

"Shall we have a glass of champagne before we go?" I smiled

"Girl you know me, love a glass of champagne" she winked

After we had opened the bottle of champagne and poured a glass each Jo insisted we make a toast.

"To you Rebecca, for being the bestest friend and always supporting me even through my career choices. I LOVE YOU. Cheers" she laughed as we clanked our glasses together and took a sip.

After 10 minutes it was time for us to go to the ceremony, Phil and John were waiting for us in the lobby to ride with us in the limo. As we made our way out of the elevator John and Phil turned to us and smiled as if we were the only women in the building. They made us feel really special. Jo quickly greeted John and give him a passionate yet sweet kiss as Phil walked towards me.

"Rebecca, you look absolutely breath taking tonight" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, you look really good tonight too. You always look good in suits" I blushed

"May I escort you to the limo my lady" he asked putting out his arm for me to link

"That would be very nice Mr Brooks" I kindly took his arm and began walking to the car.

When we arrived at the party we had many pictures of us taken and Phil and John mingled with collegues. We slowly walked to where we were sitting and me and Jo noticed we were sitting with John and Phil. How fun. Eve decided to sit next to John and then Phil and me sat next to eachother. What I didn't realise thought was the person next to me was Randy until I turned round to face him, our eyes connecting with each other as we realised the chemistry was still there. Randy suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh hello Rebecca, I didn't expect to see you here" he smirked "Its been a while huh"

"Been a while? How come you didn't call me?" I gritted my teeth at his pig ignorance

"Look we need to talk about that later, reckon you could get rid of big boss man and meet me after the ceremony?" he asked agitated I was with Phil.

"Well we are just friends Randy and he hasn't treat me like you have. Yes I will meet you after the ceremony so we can talk privately" I shrugged what harm could It do.

"Are you here alone?" I asked intrigued

Before he could answer Trish Stratus's had started a speech talking about why we were here and how she was going to be introducing Stacy Keibler tonight as they were best friends and this was Stacy's event.. As the ceremony began Trish was talking about past memories with Lita and how they became so close during the on screen feuds with each other. Before long it was time for Stacy to come out and accept her award for being charitable and helping many people and to thank different people who have helped her

"_Thank you, When get the nod came for me to collect this award its of course a look back, a reflection of your career and your work. I would not be here today if it wasn't for the golden era, by the golden era I mean a group of women strong, powerful and admirable women. Im talking about Ivory, Molly Holly, Jazz, Jaqueline, Victoria, Mickie James and last but not least my bestie, Trish. I also want to take a minute to thank my Mom. I love you. And last but certainly not least, babe I know I said I wouldn't do this but I have to because I love you Randy thank you!. You helped me navigate through this crazy life and I am so thankful. I look forward to many chapters in our future and I would like to announce that in September I will be delivering a little orton we are so happy and couldn't thank everyone who has supported us in the last few months. Thank you to you all I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. I love you all! Thank you so much"_

Randy? Why the fuck was she mentioning Randy as if he was her boyfriend. It couldn't be could it, I tried to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't budge. He knew I was going to find out this way I was fuming. I quickly glanced at Jo who looked as if she was going to blow. John quickly gripped her hand to tell her to calm down. Phil looked at me with a look of pity. I was not going to let this get to me. Randy was a dickhead and he could shove that chat later up his egotistical ass.

After the ceremony we were all escorted to the main hall where the after party was just beginning. I decided to have a few drinks of champagne to calm myself down as everybody who knew about me and Randy was worried about me. Phil kept asking if I was okay but I didn't know what to say, I felt like a mug. As if this was happening to me I was so upset. That's when I saw him, him that fucking useless asshole who couldn't have the decency to tell me he was with Stacy. Fooling around with me, telling me he didn't want to rush it. Now it all made sense he was fucking her while dating me. His eyes met mine and he sighed and looked almost hurt by what had just happened. I quickly looked away and put my arm around Phil who kindly put his arm around my waist and escorted me to the dance floor. I could feel Randy's eyes burning into my back but I didn't care. He could go fuck himself as far as I am concerned.

Me and Phil danced the night away and we were actually having such a good time that I completely forgot about Randy. After a few more drinks I started to feel a bit tipsy and decided to go to the toilet to freshen up. That was when I felt him behind me and I quickly turned to face him. His face looking sad and disappointed, them beautiful blue eyes piercing into mine.

"I'm sorry" he sighed "I wanted to tell you. I didn't know she was going to do that"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, you humiliated me. You made me think I had done something wrong and all along you were fucking her" I shouted

"Rebecca please hear me out, I am not happy with her. She wants to move to the next step I don't love her" he seethed

"Then why the fuck are you with her?" I snarled "You know what I don't fucking care, Enjoy your night and delete my number you are nothing to me"

I turned to leave but he caught my arm and spun me round to face him. his lips brushing past mine as he planted soft kisses on my lips. I finally gave In and we ended up kissing passionately. The chemistry still there, the sparks flying everywhere like lightning bolts. We couldn't do this he was with Stacy. I quickly slapped him and made a dash for it and headed towards Phil.

"Rebecca are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Take me home Phil. I don't want to be here anymore" I sobbed

Phil and I told Jo and John what was going on and we ended up going back to the hotel. I stayed up most the night crying to Phil and he was so supportive and comforting. We ended up in a passionate embrace, kissing eachother as if our life depended on it. After a while of making out we drifted off to sleep, Phil embracing me from behind with his tatted arms wrapped around my waist. To be quite honest with you it felt good.

**Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. Very thankful for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to do a 6 month time jump as this was the last time Rebecca and Randy saw each other. It is going to get better though I have many ideas. I shall be updating soon!**

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

_Rebecca_

I decide to wake up from my deep sleep and turn over to see the most gorgeous specimen holding me dearly as his beautiful chest moves as he breathes. oh he is fucking gorgeous. His perfectly defined muscles holding me by my waist, his beautiful torso pressed against me. I move slightly so I can stroke his face feeling like I am dreaming, my boss is in my bed. I gently place my hand on his face, caressing him gently thinking how I am the luckiest girl in the world to be sharing a bed with him when he suddenly jolts and his beautiful emerale green flutter open and he gazes at me with anger and confusion

"What are you doing" he glared as he untangled himself from me and got out of the bed

"Im sorry I just didn't know if you were really here" I blushed feeling bad

"Well clearly I am, I don't see why you would question it" he replied coldly

"Sorry I said anything" I seethed

Suddenly he pinned my arms above my head and began kissing my neck forcefully

"You know not to use that smart mouth with me Rebecca," he teased "I will fuck you so hard you wont be attending work Monday"

"You wouldn't dare" I gritted my teeth

I shouldn't of said that because what came next I didn't expect. He bit my neck and began to forcefully rub my breasts.

"Becks, I know what you are trying to do. And I would love to fuck you so hard you scream but I have better things to do" he laughed

I was shocked to the core and didn't expect to see this side of Phil. My boss who I had to work with. Fuck why did I let him stay?

I remained silent as he pressed his lips against mine tenderly. What a head fuck.

"Thanks for letting me stay but I should get going. Call me when you want a real man to show you things you didn't imagine were possible" he said as he deepened the kiss so we were now making out and I pulled away and replied

"I would rather swallow razor blades then come crawling to you" I seethed

"That can be arranged, goodbye baby girl" he smirked as he walked out of my bedroom and out of the door.

After Phil left ad I had composed mysef I decided to give Jo a call as I hadn't spoke to her since last night and I wanted to see how her and John were and if there was any drama. They were going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment and she was sure he was seeing someone else which I reassured her wasn't true because John worshipped the ground she walked on.

After the second ringing tone she answered her phone sounding very happy to hear from me

Jo: "Hey baby girl, how are you? I am so happy to hear from you"

Rebecca: "Hello girly, I am really good thank you! Phil just left and oh my god he is the biggest asshole going. How are you?

Jo: "Ohhhh lover boy I see" she laughed "I am all good actually, me and John however still a bit iffy. He never has time for me anymore and I really need him right now"

Rebecca: " I know when you are hiding something whats up?"

Jo: "Look I am not exactly sure, but I haven't had a period in two weeks and I am too scared to take a test you know"

Rebecca: "Jo you idiot, it is best to find out instead of sitting worrying about it. Look I am free all day we can go together if you like"

Jo: she started crying "Oh you are such a good friend to me, How about I pick up a test and we can do it at your house?"

Rebecca: "Hey don't cry, of course we can. I will make us some coffee and I shall see you soon yes?"

Jo: "Yeah that would be nice, I shall leave now. Love you babe"

Rebecca: "Love you too! Bye"

I quickly got myself showered and dressed for meeting Jo.

I dressed myself in a pair of black leggings and a black crop top and put my grey nike hoody over it to prepare me for my run after Jo was gone. Before long Jo had arrived and she was a nervous wreck. We didn't do the test straight away because I didn't want her to feel rushed. We sat and had a cup of coffee and she went into the bathroom to do the test. We waited 3 minutes before the results were accurate.

"I..I.. Pregnant Becks" Jo sobbed as she looked at the stick in her hands "What am I going to do? John is never home and we aren't on the best of terms now. What if he thinks I got pregnant to tie him down or save the relationship"

I gently put my arms around her and embraced her as I felt her sob into my chest.

"Look Jo, you and John have been together for 4 years now. You have had worse times than this" I said confidently "Anyways you know how much John wanted kids! He will be overjoyed"

"But I have to give up my career and everything" she cried "I don't think I am ready for that"

"Call John and tell him you need to talk when he is home" I pleaded "He is home tomorrow morning after the business conference."

"Yes you are right. I don't know what I would do without you Becks" she smiled wiping the tears away from her face smudging her makeup even more.

Jo ended up staying at my house that night we decided to order a pizza and watch some chick flicks that made us laugh and cry. It was nice to spend some girl time with Jo since we never really had the chance to do it since she was in a relationship and was always with John.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz and looked down to see I had a text message from an unknown number

? – Is this Rebecca?

Me – Yeah who is this?

? – Could you meet me for coffee tomorrow morning? I would like to speak with you

Me – not until you tell me who this is.

? – meet me at starbucks at 9. If you want to keep your job

It then clicked to me who it was. It was Phil he was trying to get into my head.. I was not going to let that happen. He is my boss. What I don't understand is why does he suddenly care now?

Me – Why?

Phil – We need to talk, we left on a bad note. I won't try anything I promise.

Me – Ok but I am not staying long. Say your shit then im gone

Phil – Thank you becks, I look forward to seeing you

I shut my phone off after that because I couldn't deal with wanting to text him back and talk to him. He was just my boss and I couldn't feel anything for him. nothing would ever happen I kept trying to tell myself

**Sorry its been so long everyone I have been so busy. Thank you to all my new followers and favourite I am very thankful. Cant wait to update about their meeting! Thank you again! Don't forget to review I would appreciate it x**


End file.
